The Big four and the Sorcerer's Stone
by wolfdogpack
Summary: The big four go to Hogwarts along with other Disney and non Disney characters. What obstacles await the four first years. With Romance, family secrets, and monster, for their first years.
1. Chapter 1

**I** **do not own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, and I do not own any characters non Disney or Disney.**

* * *

-Disney Hogwarts

Teachers

Pitch black = Potions head of Slytherin house

North = headmaster

Lorax = Grounds Keeper

Elinor = transfiguration head of Ravenclaw house

Manny = ancient runes

Hermes = History of magic

Tooth = Muggle Studies

Dellben = Divination

Genie = Charms

Gobber = Care of magical Creatures

Ronin = Flying

Razoul = Defense against the dark Arts head of Gryffindor house

Yzma = Librarian

Fauna, Merry Weather, and Flora = Nurse

Clopin = Astronomy

Vanessa bloom = Herbology head of Hufflepuff house

Megamind = Arithmancy

Tara = Elements (fire, water, earth, air, ice, etc)

Reporter = Roxanne Ritchi

* * *

Four students all first years where running to get on the train to Hogwarts a white haired boy with blue eyes was running to the to catch the train as he was about to board he slammed into a skinny brown haired boy with green eyes. Both boys fell on the ground, "Hey, watch it" said the blue eyed boy. "Not my fault you should have watched where you where going" said the brown eyed boy.

"I'm Jack Overland Frost, you" said the white haired boy

"I'm Hiccup Haddock the third" said the brown haired boy. Both boys got on the train and found an empty compartment, "Is your hair naturally that color?". "Ya, it was brown when I was born but turned white when I was seven and started to us magic, also helps that my mothers family are Winter Wizards".

"Winter Wizards, aren't their more than one family of those wizards" asked Hiccup. "Yes their are, just like their is more than one Element Wizards" said Jack. "Hey can we sit here everywhere else is full" asked a girl with blond hair that reached her but and green eyes next to her was a red haired girl with blue eyes stayed in the door way.

"Sure" both boys said and the girls sat down the red head next to Jack and the blond next to Hiccup. "I'm Merida" said the redhead "And I'm Rapunzel" said the blond. "What house do you guys think you'll be in" asked Merida.

"I think Slytherin for me, My uncle agrees with me saying I'm too mischievous for my own good" said Jack. "I don't really know which house I'll be in" said Hiccup. "Same for me" said Rupunzel "What about you Merida"? "Hm, Gryffindor for me" said Merida "Are any of you going to try out for Quidditch"? "Defiantly, I hope to be a Seeker but I can play any position" said Jack. "No" said Hiccup and Rupunzel at the same time. "Really I want to be a chaser, but I'm a pretty good Better" said Merida.

"I prefer to watch Quidditch, did you see what happened at the world cup, last year" asked Hiccup.

"Yup, the Violent Vultures won against the Sea Sirens by catching the snitch" said Jack

"I know if they only scored a few more points the Sea Sirens would have one" said Merida crossing her arms over her chest. "I watched it at home, my Mother doesn't want me to leave the house, she only agreed to me going to Hogwarts was because she couldn't homeschool me"

"Lets promise that what ever house where sorted in will be always be friends" said Rapunzel changing the subject quickly. "Defiantly" said Jack, "of course lase" said Merida, "Sure" said Hiccup. The conversation continued on till a prefect came and told them to put on their school robes. After that the train came to a stop, the first years were escorted by prefects to the boats that would take them across the lake to be sorted.

* * *

** please review**


	2. sorting

**I do not own any Harry Potter places or jobs, I also do not own Non/Disney characters.**

* * *

(Jack's Pov)

Once we arrived at the school, and climbed some stairs a Professor greeted us. She was of average height and wait, she wore a honey colored dress, she had short light brown hair and green eyes.

"Welcome to Hogwarts I am your Herbology Professor and Head of Hufflepuff house Professor Bloom. Before you begin your schooling you must be sorted in to one of the four houses, Their is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ranvenclaw, and Slytherin. Please fallow me they are waiting for you".

We where then escorted to the Great Hall where the older students where waiting for us to be sorted. An old hat was lifted into the air by Professor Bloom "When I call you please come up to the hat to be sorted".

"Kristoff Cliffside" yelled Professor Bloom, and a blond boy walked up to the stool and sat down the hat was placed on his head and in a few seconds the hat yelled "Hufflepuff". and the table yellow and black table cheered for their new housemate.

"Arial Atlantica" a redhead walked up and was sorted into Slytherin

"Astrid Hofferson" was sorted into Gyffindor. "Okay that's where I'll be" said Hiccup next to me. "Sorry Hiccup but you don't have the Gryffindor vibe about you".

"Elsa Arendelle", The prettiest girl I have ever seen walked up to be sorted. she had platinum blond hair, and blue eyes. "Ravenclaw" the hat yelled. "Okay that's where I will be sorted" I said. "Ha, you a Ravenclaw, you seem more street smart than book smart" Hiccup said. "Want to bet, If I'm a Ravenclaw you do all my homework for a week" "And if I'm in Gryffindor you have to do my homework for a week" said Hiccup "Deal" we both said.

"Fishleg Ingerman" was sorted into Ravenclaw

"Merida DunBroch" was sorted into Gryffindor

"Rughnut and Toughnut Thorston" were sorted into Hufflepuff

"Rupunzel Gothel " was sorted into Ravenclaw

"Su Chang" was sorted into Hufflepuff

"Snotlout Jorgenson" was sorted into Slytherin

"Hiccup Haddock" turn came and he was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Jack Overland Frost" my turn came and the hat was placed on my head and it started to talk. "Hm, a mischievous spirit, sly personality, and loyal to your family" "Ravenclaw" I whispered to the hat. "What, No my dear boy you don't have the smarts to survive Ravenclaw, you would be miserable their, but don't worry I know just where to put you" "Slytherin" the hat yelled and I move to the Slytherin table.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts, I would like to remind you that the Forest is strictly off limits to first years, and so is the Third floor corridor for all those unless you wish to die a horrible death" said Headmaster North. "Let the feast begin" and with a wave of his hands the empty gold plates produced food.

"Hi I'm Flynn Rider" said a second year Slytherin with brown hair and tan skin next to me. "This is Aladdin Scarab, Jim Hawkins, Naveen Maldonia, and Mozenrath Scarab" said Flynn pointing to four boys.

"Nice to meet you" I said nodding to them. "Welcome to the house of snakes" said a pale skinned boy with black wavy hair and onyx colored eyes who just nodded in his direction then went back to eating. "Ignore Mozenrath, So you like to party" asked a black skinned boy.

"Yes" I said looking at the other students. "Wonderful, I'm Naveen it's nice to meet you" he said and pulled out a small guitar and started strum it. "Naveen is a party man, I'm Aladdin, Mozenrath's brother" said a bark tanned boy with black wavy hair just like Mozenrath and I saw that they had the same nose and face structure their eyes and skin tone where different though, Aladdin had brown eyes instead of Mozenrath's Onyx eyes.

"And I'm Jim Hawkins, word of advice you see the large tanned man with the turban he hates all of us Slytherins" Jim said.

"Why?, who is he?" I asked, "He's our Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Razul" said Jim glaring at the Professor.

"I don't know much but apparently my father and him didn't get along much when they where in school" said Aladdin, "Mozenrath probably knows more than me about it, but he wont tell me, I think dad told him bits of it and Mozen here figured the rest out, honestly sometimes I think he should have been in Ravenclaw" said Aladdin.

(Hiccup's Pov)

After I was sorted I was disappointed that I wasn't with Astrid, but I was relived that Jack didn't get Ravenclaw, I couldn't do his homework and my own with for a week, unless I wanted to be sleep deprived. The hat did want to put me in Ravenclaw but my loyalty, and hardworking spirit made me a Hufflepuff.

"Hi, I'm Kristoff Cliffside" said the boy that was first too be sorted. "I'm Hiccup Haddock, nice to meet you" I said.

"Welcome to Hufflepuff the house of Loyalty, I'm Pocahontas" said a native American woman with long black hair. "I'm John Rolf, If you need anything just come to me or Pocahontas" said a boy with red hair. "Their practicing for when they become the new prefects, I'm Cinderella" said a blond woman with blue eyes and a bright smile.

(Merida's Pov)

When the feast started I grabbed as much food as I could, I could feel my mother's eyes on my back glaring at me, I new she wanted me to try to have manners.

"Hi I'm Merida" I said to a blond haired lass with a braid. "I'm Astrid Hofferson", "So, who's the Professor that's glaring at you?" Astrid Asked. "Oh, that's my Mom, she's so annoying and stuck up, telling me to act more like a lady" I said rolling my eyes.

"Welcome to Gyffindor where the brave dwell, I'm Hercules" said a skinny boy with ginger hair. "I'm a second year here, if you need help ask our Prefects Sitka or Phebus" said Hercules pointing to two older students one with blond hair and the other with black hair.

(Rapunzel Pov)

Once the feast started I decided to introduce myself I was so excited, I got to see new people. "Hi, I'm Rupunzel" I said to a girl with platinum blond hair that was in a bun and blue eyes. "I'm Elsa Arendelle" she said shaking my hand with her blue gloves on. "I'm Tiana Noni, welcome to Ravenclaw, know if any of you need anything talk to our Prefects Audrey Ramirez or Attina Atlantica, or our Head of house Lady Elinor" said Tiana pointing to two girls one with black curly hair, and the other with a red-head who's hair was up in a bun.

"So Rapunzel do you have any siblings?" asked Elsa. "No, you?" I asked wanting to make a new friend.

"A little sister Anna, she'll be coming here next year" he said smiling at me. all through out the feast we got to know each other.

"You know Rapunzel you remind me of my cousin, she was kidnapped as a baby so I only know what she looks like, well as a baby, by a painting in my aunts manner" she said smiling at me.

* * *

**Please Review, I know that some people think Roughnut and Toughnut should be in Slytherin but for me I think they should be in Hufflepuff mainly because they aren't very ambitious for Slytherin, they also are more laid back instead of cuniving waiting for an opening and striking, and they aren't afraid to fight like a Hufflepuff. I may change them to Slytherin if I feel like it. **


	3. Common Rooms

(Rapunzel's pov)

After the feast our Prefects Audrey and Attina took us to our common room. a wall with a golden bronze eagle doorknocker was our entrance into the common room "okay unlike the other houses that use passwords to enter their common room ours requires you to answer you to answer a riddle" said Attina as Audrey knocked on the door the eagle doorknocker came to life and spoke.

"What is beautiful, powerful, dangerous, and cold?" asked the doorknocker. "Well first years, what's beautiful, powerful, dangerous, and cold" asked Audrey looking at us.

"a Dragon" asked large boy with blond hair next to me, but the doorknocker didn't respond. "sorry Fishlegs, a Dragon maybe beautiful, powerful, and dangerous, it is cold blooded but not what the doorknocker was looking for, If you can't get the answer right you will have to wait till someone comes and answer the question correctly" said Attina.

"Ice" said Elsa next to me timidly, and the doorknocker spoke "Correct, you may enter".

"Well done Elsa" said Attina as the door opened to reveal a common room of blue and bronze furniture, polished marble statues of Eagles and our founder, portraits, a fireplace, and a night sky dome ceiling with tapestries hanging from the ceiling, and arched windows, and bookshelves all around the room.

"The girls dorm is to the left and the boys dorm is to the right, Milo, can you take the boys to their dorm rooms?" asked Audrey to a fourth year boy with light brown hair. "Sure Audrey, this way boys" said Milo who took the boys to their dorms to the right. Audrey and Attina took us girls to the left.

"Okay girls to get into the girls dorm we do need a password, for us it is Moon, and for the boys it is Sun" said Audrey. When we got into our dorms me and Elsa shared a room their where two beds with blue covers, and bronze bedpost and light blue curtains on the bedpost for privacy. The windows were arched like in the common room, two desk and bookshelves near the door.

"Wow, love the color" said Elsa admiring the blue room. I got the bed on the left and she got the bed on the right our luggage was already there all we had to do is unpack.

(Jack's Pov)

Our prefects Esmeralda and Clayton took us to the dungeons where we stopped at a wall with a snake on it. "This is the entrance to Slytherin's common room, to enter the common room you need a password" said Clayton.

"The password changes each weekly, if you don't know the password you will have to wait till someone who dose comes to open the common room" said Esmeralda.

"Kaa" said Clayton and the wall glowed and parted letting us into the common room.

The common room was filled with green furniture, and silver tapestries and Chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, a fireplace, the windows where arched and showed the water in the lake casting a blue-green light into the room.

"Now the girls dorm is to the left and the boys dorm is to the right, Girls come with me" said Esmeralda as she ushered the girls to their dorms. Clayton took us to our dorms

"Okay boys to get inside your dorms you need a password ours is Night for the girls it's Mare" said Clayton. I was sharing a room with a muscled eleven year old with black hair named Snoutlout.

Our room had two beds with royal green covers and silver bedpost with dark green curtains for privacy, two desks, a bookshelf, and windows that where a little above the lakes surface.

"Sweet digs" I said looking around the room as I took the bed on the right finding my luggage already in my room all I had to do was unpack.

(Merida's pov)

Our prefects Phoebus, and Sitka took us to the entrance to the common room. a portrait of a fat lady wearing a peach dress with a mirror in her hand.

"This is the entrance to Gryffindor's common room to enter you need a password" said Sitka.

"The password changes every week, so if you don't know the password you will have to wait till someone comes who dose know the password to let you in" said Phoebus.

"Pride" said Sitka, the painting nodded and disappeared and the frame revealed red and gold furniture, red walls, and gold tapestries hanging from the ceiling, arched windows, and a fireplace.

"Now the girls dorm is to the left and the boys dorm is to the right, Kida can you take the girls up to their dorms?" asked Sitka to a dark skinned girl with white hair.

"Sure girl's this way" said Kita, "Girl's to get into your dorms you need password for us it's Vitani for the boy's it's Kopa" said Kita as she said the password and lead us to our dorm.

I was sharing with Astrid, our room had two beds with red covers and brown bedpost with golden curtains, two desk, a bookshelf, and arced windows.

"Not bad" said Astrid as she took the bed on the left leaving me the bed the right. We unpacked our luggage before heading to bed.

(Hiccup's pov)

Our Prefects Tarzan and Quasimodo lead us to the entrance to Hufflepuff common room. Tazan stopped next to a barrel near the wall under a golden tapestry.

"To enter the common room you have to tap the barrel in a certain rhythm made by our founder Helga Hufflepuff" said Quasimodo.

"If you get the rhythm wrong you are doused with vinegar you may try again, or wait till someone comes who knows the rhythm to let you in" said Tarzan hitting the barrel thrice in the center then twice on the rim and once more in the center.

The lid swung open and revealing a passageway, once we all fell into the passage we walked down a short hallway that revealed yellow and black furniture, plants hanging from the ceiling and clinging to the walls, circular windows showing the light out side, and a fireplace.

"The boys dorm is to the right and the girls is to the left, Pocahontas can you take the girls up to their dorm?" asked Tarzan.

"Sure, girls fallow me"

"Okay boy's to enter your dorms you need a password ours is Hornet, and the girls is Honey" said Quasimodo. I was sharing a room with Kristoff, our room had two beds with yellow covers black bedpost and yellow curtains, two desks, a bookshelf, and circular windows.

"Cool" said Kristoff. I took the left bed and he took the right we unpacked our luggage, we went to bed early knowing I will probably sleep in on the first day and o didn't want to be late on the first day.


End file.
